Slide switches have long been used on flashlights to close the circuit between the power source and the lamp, usually by forward movement by the user's thumb. Characteristically these switches operate on either of two positions, ON or OFF, or three positions, ON, OFF or PRESS TO FLASH. In either of these versions, the slider usually includes protuberances which depress one overlying leaf spring into contact with the second. Various means have been used in the past to extend the electrical contact from the leaf springs onto the battery pack and the lamp. This has been done by electrical wire connections or flat conductors. In certain cases, the slider is directly mechanically connected to a movable electrical strap or buss member which is moved forward actually into direct physical contact with the electrical socket assembly for the lamp. In the case of metal body flashlights, the body itself can act as one of the conductors, usually from the base of the stack batteries through their retainer spring, the rear cap and the barrel, while the front contact of the slider switch must be insulated. It is desirable that the switch be assembled as a separate assembly from the flashlight, and when attached mechanically, the electrical connection completed as well. This, however, has not been effectively accomplished in the past.